wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Suggested Warcraft movie actors ideas
This page is about the actors that will play the main actors in the next Warcraft Movie. They haven't been uncovered as of today, but you can propose here the ones you'd like to see in the main roles. Discussion will occur on the Talk page. This page is intended to be similar in idea to Rumored Races. Since the plot of the film has not yet been announced, any major characters can be discussed. Some are listed below, but feel free to add. If you wish to discuss possible plots for the film (which may be even more fanciful than the actor choices listed here), please do so at Warcraft Movie Screenplay. WARNING ! The time, characters and places of the movie aren't known yet, so everything is possible, meaning that maybe nothing on this page will be true in the future. This is a plain supposition board, nothing here must be believed as true information. Do not begin flaming those listed if you simply do not like them. This discussed their professional merits for the roles (or personal reasons for rejecting them), it it not a critique of their lifetyles or previous performances! Magna Aegwynn Dame Maggie Smith Why? *She's attacked the role of Minerva McGonagall with a gusto rarely seen in actors these days, and might be open to an even more fantastic setting than Hogwarts. *Smith is the right appearance for Aegwynn after she transfers power to Medivh. *She can capture the full range of emotion displayed by Aegwynn, from arrogance, to rage, to grief, to humor. Why not? *Dame Maggie is experienced enough to have the luxury of choosing the roles that interest her the most, and Warcraft may not make the cut. Alextrasza the Dragonqueen (voice) Angelina Jolie Why? *Jolie has previously expressed interest in characters that were mothers, one of the more prevalent sides of Alextrasza. Why not? *The last time she played a mother, Alexander was the result. Vanessa Redgrave CBE Why? *The compassion and rage demonstrated by She Who Is Life are comparable emotions to those displayed by some of Redgrave's other characters. *Who better to voice one of Azeroth's greatest beings than one of Earth's greatest actresses? Why not? *Apart from the occasional theatre production of Macbeth or A Midsummer Night's Dream, Redgrave has no particular connection to sci-fi/fantasy. Archimonde the Defiler Blackhand Cairne Bloodhoof (Voice) Cenarius Cho'Gall Deathwing the Destroyer/Neltharion the Earth-Warder (voice) Laurence Fishburne Why? *Has a great voice for a deceptive charecter. *Could bring a great side to Deathwing's charecter. Why not? *A little typecast. *May not be able to seem evil to audiences. Orgrim Doomhammer Garona Halforcen Gul'Dan the Warlock Grom Hellscream Antonio Banderas Why? *His cheek-bones resembles Grom. *Accent could be a bonus for Grom's speeches. Why not? *Maybe a little too fat *Perhaps slightly too young Kil'jaeden the Deciever Lawrence Makoare Why? * Has experience portraying evil characters under heavy makeup. Medivh Ian McKellen Why? * Has already shown that he can portray wizards excellently. * Can play both good and evil characters (Medivh switches sides) * Correct age for Medivh if set in recent WoW history. Why not? * With such a high-profile wizard under his belt, it's probable that another one is not needed. Malygos the Spell-Weaver (voice) Sir Sean Connery Why? *Can convey the sense of humor Malygos had prior to Neltharion's betrayal. *Already has draconic experience from Dragonheart. Why not? *It's likely that one dragon was enough for Connery. *He has sworn that he will not be acting in any movies anymore. (Act yes, but no one ask him here to act - just to use his voice...) Arthas Menethil Sean Bean Why? *Physically resembles Arthas in terms of build and hair color. *Can flawlessly portray a knight. *Has been known to play both good and evil characters, so Arthas's defection wouldn't be a problem. Why not? *Arthas might be considered too similar to Boromir. *Depending on what timeframe the film will document, he might be just a touch too old. Vladimir Kulich Why? *Resembles Arthas *Has portrayed medieval knights in some of his movies. *Has a very catchy voice for a paladin. *Could realistically portray Athas's fall. Why not? *Might be slightly too old, depending on the film's timeframe. King Terenas Menethil II Ian McDiarmid Why? *McDiarmid has excelled at playing rulers and politicians (both good and evil) in the past. *Can capture the king's benevolence (towards his people) and arrogance (towards Medivh). *Looks kind of like Terenas. Why not? *American audiences may forget themselves and think that he's the villian. Liam Neeson Why? *Neeson has a good voice for demanding respst and for leadership. *Neeson looks good with a beard. *He already has played characters that are wise and benevolent (Alsan & Qui-Gon Jinn) Why not? *Liam Neeson isn't old enough, but hair dys could help. Nozdormu the Timeless (voice) Sire Uther the Lightbringer Sir Sean Connery Why? *He does bear a certain resemblance to Uther's portrait in Reign of Chaos. *His voice would work perfectly. *Could capture Uther's range of emotion quite well. Why not? *He's done his share of fantasy/sci-fi in the past, with varying degrees of success, and might want more of a challenge than Warcraft offers, as the film already has a set fan base. Sire Anduin Lothar Sir Sean Connery Why? *look at http://www.wowwiki.com/Image:Lothar1.jpg this artwork* by Samwise Khadgar Lady Katrana Prestor/Onyxia (voice) Catharine Zeta-Jones Why? *People, just imagine Velma from CHICAGO saying this: Oh, my flight is pure evil...and we LOVE it. *Zeta-Jones has displayed the sort of humor required for Deathwing's daughter *Already has experience with voice acting Why Not? *Warcraft might not be the sort of thing she's looking for. Admiral Daelin Proudmoore Lady Jaina Proudmoore Renée O'Connor Why? *Looks like Jaina *Would enjoy Jaina's character evolution *Highly experienced in fantasy *After co-starring with warlords, gods, cyclopses, demons, nymphs and a warrior princess, orcs and night elves shouldn't be a problem. Why Not? *Her previous fantasy role is so recognizable that it might be a hinderance. Illidan Stormrage Johnny Depp Why? *Illidan is slightly insane at various points during the story, and Depp has displayed the ability to capture unusual roles with great success. *Depp might not mind the winged costume. *The combination of Illidan fanbase and Johnny fanbase might do a chemistry. Why not? *Depp lacks the dense muscular build common to Night Elves in general and Illidan in particular Michael Rosenbaum Why? *He has proven himself a master of portraying a character falling to darkness and madness, struggling against the evil within himself. Ideal for the role of Illidan. *He has a dense muscular build like that of Night Elves in general and Illidan in particular. Why not? Malfurion Stormrage Brad Pitt Why? *Pitt has demonstrated the ability to do action-heavy roles in the past, and Malfurion regularly leaps, races, and rides on dragons. *Pitt's role in Troy indicates he's not adverse to acting in a film that could be classed as fantasy. *Partner Angelina Jolie nominated by certain WoWWikians to play Tyrande. Why not? *Pitt is very likely to put his humanitarian work and family life before acting for a while. *While he could work great as a warrior, he might not be the best for the druidic side of Furion. *He is very small in stature. Viggo Mortensen Why? *Can capture Malfurion's emotions, swinging from serenity to fury, from anger to grief. *Enjoyed talking elvish in Lord of the Rings. *Can act as a leader. *Can display both the warrior and the wise and nature loving druid side of Malfurion. Why not? *Perhaps he doesn't look very much like Malfurion. *Might bother the antlers, the staff and the goat mount. *Might have had his share of elves and orcs. Kael'thas Sunstrider Gary Oldman Why? *Very similar phisical appearence Why not? *Oldman might be a little bit too old. Thrall, son of Durotan Chris Metzen Why? *Metzen already provides the voice of Thrall. *Who better than one of the character's developers? Why not? *Studio executives might not like it. The Rock Why? *His physical appearance is perfect to interpret an orc. *He already interpreted a leader of a nation (The Scorpion King) Why not? *Might have difficulty with the heavy makeup required. Vin Diesel Why? *His physique matches that of an orc. *He already plays roles in action movies and can manuveare well, for being large, much like orcs. *He also has a deep voice, like many orc males do. Why not? *Accent is totally wrong. Tichondrius the Darkener Christopher Lee Why? *Tichondrius, more so than other demons such as Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, is dark and shadowy, and must have the voice to match. This is exactly the sort of thing that Christopher Lee was made famous for. Why not? *Perhaps another demon would be more suitable? Tyrande Whisperwind Cate Blanchett Why? *Vastly enjoyed playing Galadriel in LotR. She bronzed her elf-ear prosthetics after filming. She may be open to playing an elf with even longer ears. *Australian accent would give the Night Elves a new spin *Can capture the emotions exhibited by Tyrande. Why not? *Much as she enjoyed playing an elf, she may decide that once is enough. Angelina Jolie Why? *Her performance in Tomb Raider established that she enjoys action roles, and could easily try shooting arrows from the back of a tiger. *She has demonstrated acute acting ability, perfect for Tyrande's range of emotion. *Can perform in a flawless British accent, which the producers may insist upon for all elven characters. Why not? *Jolie has put her acting on hold for her humanitarian work before, and Warcraft may not be what she is looking for. *As the mother of three young children, it's more than likely that she'll put family before work. Shandris Feathermoon Kelly Clarkson Why? *look at http://www.wowwiki.com/Image:WarCraft_Metzen015b.jpg this artwork* by Metzen Why not? King Llane Wrynn Ysera the Dreamer (voice) Zul'jin Category:Rumors Category:Silly